Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance
by DragonVenom15
Summary: I will burn, in a fire, photographs of your desire...I wonder if she knows of me...You can use and abuse, do anything, I won't refuse...To prove I love you more...Don't you see...? Your Favorite Martian AxeBen songfic to 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance' by Hatsune Miku


'Ello fellow authors! I was listeing to this song, and I really wanted to make a songfic out of it. But I couldn't decide which pairing. So I went with AxeBen. I warn you, Benatar will be VERY OOC in this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rosaline.

* * *

Benatar stared out the window in pure envy. Out that window was his friend and bandmate, Axel Chains. With Axel was a young beauty named Rosaline Kedves. Ever since she and Axel had started going out, Rosaline had been the bane of Benatar's existence.

Why did he dislike Rosaline? The answer was simple. Benatar was in love with Axel. Although, his love would be seen as an extremely unhealthy obsession by most people. What with the many pictures of Axel and plush dolls he made himself. Benatar knew he had a problem, but didn't give a single fuck.

He always dreamed of being together with Axel. Being held in his strong arms and kissing him all he wanted. But then came Rosaline. She was pretty, smart, and funny. Everything a guy wanted. The complete package.

Benatar looked at the small stack of pictures in front of him, ready to sort them out. Some had Axel. Some had him with Rosaline. And some had only Rosaline. For the ones that only had Axel, he'd put them in a different pile. For the ones with him and Rosaline, he'd simply cut out Rosaline. And for the ones of Rosaline...he'd burn them.

Benatar took out one photograph and frowned at it. It was Rosaline. He took a match from his match box and lit it. He then took the flame to the picture. The flame quickly attached itself to her. Oh how Benatar wished it were the real Rosaline so he could hear her scream and suffer the pain she deserved. He giggled wickidly at the thought.

After he had finished his twisted little hobby, Ben took an Axel doll into his arms. He smiled and hugged it tightly. He pulled it away and gave it a small kiss on it's stitched mouth. Benatar studied the doll and frowned at the small tear in it's fabric skin.

After a walk to the kitchen, he found the thread and needle. He turned around, only to be greeted by a grotesque sight.

Axel and Rosaline.

MAKING OUT..

She was making out with Axel.

HIS Axel.

"Filthy little skank..." Benatar said under his breath. He turned away from the hideous sight only to be greeted by a different one.

The knife on the cutting board. The lovely, sharp blade and pointed tip.

Memories of horror films and murder news ran through his mind. That's when Benatar made a plan. A plan to get rid of Rosaline and make Axel his.

Benatar walked back to his bed where he proceeded to fix the doll. After he had sewn up the plush, he gave it another kiss and hug.

"Don't worry love...That slut will be gone soon...I'll be yours..." Benatar giggled. "And you'll finally be mine..."

* * *

"Hey Axel! Package for you!" DeeJay called out. Axel came over and took the package. Proceeding to open it.

"Who's it from?" asked Puff.

DeeJay shrugged. "There wasn't a return address. Just a big sticker that said, 'TO: AXEL'."

"What the hell...? OH MY GOD!"

Puff and DeeJay turned their head over to Axel. He was on his knees. Head in his hands. The box was on it's side. Next to the box was...a bloody human head...

"Wh-who is that...?", Puff asked, shaking.

DeeJay took a closer look. "I think...that's Rosaline..."

They looked back to their friend who now had tears going down his face.

"Oh God...Why...? Why...?" He said between sobs.

Meanwhile, Benatar listened to everything from his bed in the other room. Apparently, Axel had not liked his little present. He looked at his pillow and pulled the knife out from under it. Rosaline's dried blood staining the silver exterior.

"If this didn't please him, what will?" Ben said to himself.

"Come on Axe, how about later, we head to the pet store and see if they got new cats?" Puff asked from the other room. "Would that cheer you up?"

Benatar smiled. Of course. Axel loved cats. They were one his favorite animals.

"Now I'm sure this will get him to love me..."

* * *

"More sauce on your spaghetti Axel? Benatar asked, looking up from his plate.

Axel nodded his head. "Sure."Benatar took a spoon and scooped out some marinara sauce from the bowl. Pouring it over Axel's spaghetti and putting more for himself.

Benatar cleared his throat. "It's been a week since that...You know...How are you feeling?"

"Better actually."

The Brit gave a small smile. "That's good."

"It's just...it felt like a nightmare...first Rosaline..."

Ben twitched slightly at the mention of her name. Fortunately Axel didn't notice.

Axel continued. "Then there's...the other things..."

"I thought you liked cats."

The drummer glared. "Not when they're disembodied and come in boxes like a twisted birthday present..."

"Sorry. Just trying to make light of the situation...Would you like me to clean the dishes? Before the movie comes on?"

Axel seemed to soften up a bit. "Okay..."

Benatar took the dishes over to sink where he began to wash them. Things couldn't have been better for him. Rosaline was gone forever. And he was finally on a date with Axel. His life was perfect.

He felt someone grab the back of his jacket. Rather aggressively. Next thing he knew, a knife appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong? Don't remember this?" It was Axel's voice.

Benatar was surprised at his behavior. "Axel! What're you doing!"

"Look at it!"

The keytarist looked at the knife. It had...dried blood on it...

Axel tightened his grip on Benatar's jacket. "That's right...this is the knife...the knife you used to kill Rosaline!"

Benatar was about to protest until Axel held it to his throat.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this...I know...I found your little 'collection'..."

The blond's blue eyes widened.

"I didn't think I could ever forgive you...but I think this'll make us even..." He held the knife closer to Benatar's throat.

"What do you say to that?"

Benatar didn't answer. He turned around. Looked into Axel's jade green eyes. And smiled.

"Axel...you could kill me right here...right now...and I'll still love you..."

Axel's eye twitched. But then he returned to his glare."Good enough for me..."

Benatar remained calm and kept his smile. He then closed his eyes as Axel raised the knife.

* * *

Puff and DeeJay entered the bus with a few grocery bags in their arms.

"I wonder how Axel and Benatar's date went." said Puff as he and DeeJay put the food away.

"I'm sure it went alright." DeeJay answered. "Now let's just get to bed. I'm beat."

After changing into their pajamas, the two went to the beds. Where they found an interesting sight.

Axel and Benatar. Together in one bed. Benatar cuddled into Axel's chest.

Puff would've laughed out loud if DeeJay hadn't silenced him.

"Let them sleep. I'm tired as hell."

The lead singer rolled his eyes. "Fine."

They both climbed into bad and fell asleep immediately.

As they slept, Benatar opened one eye and smirked. He looked to Axel and pulled the drummer's shirt down, grinning at the bloody stab wounds. Looking back up at his face, Benatar opened one his eyelids, revealing a lifeless eye. Void of any life.

He kissed Axel's dead, unresponding lips."Now my collection is complete..." Benatar said under his breath. Followed by another insane giggle. "And you're finally mine..."

* * *

O-O; What the fuck's wrong with me...? Sorry if the ending was too creepy. This was inspired by an AWESOME song by Vocaloid's own Hatsune Miku! Here's the link: watch?v=xGThHuZ3lBQ

Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please, please review!


End file.
